study buddy?
by oshietenaruto
Summary: Hinata can bearly talk to Naruto, let alone tutor him! But she is the only one who is willing to teach him. This leads to many...misunderstandings... Post war. Major naruhina. please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, though I do like the fish cakes.**

 **AN:** my Goal for this story is to get more than four reviews. So plz review. Thnx. I love y'all.

 **Chapter 1**

"Uzumaki Naruto! I, the sixth Hokage hereby grant you a rank Jounin of Konoha!"

Naruto's face lit up as he walked into the classroom.

"Yatta!" He punched his not-blown-off arm in the air.

"Is what I'd like to tell you"

"Nani?"

"But there is something you must complete before that"

Naruto's expression was determined.

"You need to completely master the educational material for the academy and what you are expected to learn to be rank Jounin." The gray-haired Hokage continued.

"Here are the educational materials you'll be needing," Iruka sensei said placing boxes of notebooks and textbooks on the table.

"This classroom is small so you are free to use it for studying" Iruka offered.

Naruto nodded.

"There will be a test whenever you think you are ready," Kakashi said.

"Iruka sensei…..!" Naruto whined.

"Can you tutor me? I swear I'll pay attention!"

Iruka shook his head. "I have teaching duties"

Naruto turned to Kakashi.

"I have Hokage duties"

Kakashi panicked. He certainly wouldn't want to be stuck explaining to that dumbass. To Kakashi's luck, Shikamaru walked into the room.

"I'm sure Shikamaru would love to tutor you Naruto!"

Kakashi ran out of the door. Shikamaru was smart enough to know not to get involved.

"Listen Naruto I would love to tutor you but I've got really important things to do" He was also smart enough to know Naruto was too dumb to learn the material.

 _Maybe ino-pig can tutor him_. Shikamaru thought.

 _No Naruto wouldn't come out alive. How about Sakura?_

"Naruto. How about you ask Sakura" Shikamaru suggested.

"Good idea!"

The next day Sakura agreed to tutor Naruto. She stood at the small chalkboard.

"Ok Naruto! What do you wanna start with? Math or science?"

"Why would I need either?"

"Just pick one!" Sakura barked.

"Iny Miney miny mo, catch a tiger by the toe. Science!"

Sakura was already irritated.

"I can teach you about the human body well" she bragged.

"Great!" Naruto was excited.

"So, the parts of the cell" Sakura started looking at the textbook for reference.

Naruto raised his hand.

"What?!" Sakura's eyebrow was twitching with annoyance.

"Why would I need to know this to become Hokage?"

Sakura snapped.

"Just shut up and listen!"

"So," Sakura continued.

Naruto wasn't paying attention any of the time. He was definitely trying his hardest, but it was too difficult.

"That thing looks like uncooked ramen" Naruto mentioned.

"The endoplasmic reticulum?"

"Ya! and that thing looks like an egg see-"

The chalk in Sakura's hand snapped.

"That's the nucleus" she muttered through clenched teeth.

"See I'm learning!"

Bam!

Naruto's head crashed through the desk.

Sakura had slammed Naruto's skull onto the desk leaving a dent.

Ten minutes later, Naruto's good hand was holding an ice pack to his head.

By the end of that day, Sakura had totally given up.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but you really are impossible to teach" That hurt Naruto more than it showed.

Sakura knew she had to do something. The Hokage's office, Sakura was standing in front of the Hokage's desk.

"Can you send someone to teach Uzumaki Naruto? Please I want him to do well, but he really is impossible"

Kakashi nodded understandingly.

"I get your concern for him I will try my best as Hokage and his sensei"

Kakashi spent the whole night thinking about who would teach Naruto the best and who would be willing to do it.

He thought about almost every Rank Jounin in Konoha.

The next day, Hyuuga Hinata was called to the Hokage tower.

"Hinata-Chan, I will assign you a mission, it is extremely difficult and has already been failed once" Hinata's eyes widened.

 _Maybe they died._

"What makes you think I'm the one who can do it?" Hinata asked.

"You are the only one who probably will be willing to do it. You must do this for the sake of Konoha"  
"Consider this more difficult than a rank-S mission. Even I, The sixth Hokage can't complete it"

 _No way, I don't want to die. But I'll do it for the sake of the village!_

"What is the task Hokage-Sama?" Hinata was shaking with fear.

Kakashi's plan worked he had gotten Hinata so ready for death, she will have no choice but to complete this mission.

"Tutor Uzumaki Naruto through all the material to become Jounin"

"Nani?"

This is definitely not what Hinata had been expecting.

"I-I can't do that! I can barely talk to him, let alone teach him!"

Hinata was freaking out.

"Well, I guess Naruto will never be Hokage then. Sakura has tried and failed and even Shikamaru escaped the task. I'm almost positive nobody else can teach him"

"But what makes you think I can teach him?"

"You are the most patient, you are kind, you're smart, and you like him so I'm guessing you aren't gonna kill him like Sakura almost did"

"Ok I'll do it," she said shyly.  
 _I guess everybody_ does _know I like him except Naruto..._

"You'll start tomorrow"

 **2b continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Naruto was sitting at the dented desk trying to study by himself. It wasn't working. Every time he would drift off, totally forgetting about his studies, he would remind himself about being Hokage and keep at it.

Even when he was paying attention to the book, he couldn't understand.

Hinata nervously walked into the room.

"Ohaiyo Naruto-Kun"

Naruto looked up, surprised to see Hinata.

"Ohaiyo! Hinata. What brings you here" he asks.

I guess kakashi didn't tell him.

"Well the Hokage t-told me to help you with your studies and I accepted." Hinata explains.

"Oh. Arigatō Hinata. You are a really nice person. Just to tell you, I can be really stupid" he tells her.

Hinata bravely sits next to Naruto at the desk.

"I-I don't believe that you are stupid Naruto-Kun"

 _Wow Hinata is an extremely nice person._

 _I wonder if she really thinks that._

"Ok we'll start with math!" Hinata was enthusiastic but in her usual quiet voice.

She started to explain absolute value to him.

"I don't get it" he muttered embarrassed.

"Which part?"

"Why is negative-seven between two lines, seven, and seven between two lines not minus seven?"

Hinata thought for a little while.

"Think of it like a car"

Naruto raises an eyebrow.

Hinata drew a number line on the paper.

"You start at your house, zero. And you go backwards seven kilometers-"

"Why would you go backwards-dattebayo?"

"I dunno you're bored" Hinata answered.

"Oh" Naruto nodded. He seems to get that. So far, so good.

"So how many kilometers did you drive?"

"S-seven?" Naruto said hesitantly.

"Yep!"

"Wait I got that right?!"

"Ya. I believe that you really are smart Naruto-kun"

"Really? Wow Hinata you're the best" he had a grin plastered on his face.

Hinata melted for that smile.

She blushed and looked away as she fumbled around with papers.

Pulling out worksheets, Hinata said "ok you do these problems and I'll check them once you are finished."

Naruto eyed the papers in front of him.

"I have to do all of these?"

Hinata nodded "yep. I think you can do it"

"Yosh! Let's go!"

Naruto started answering the questions.

It took him much longer that Hinata had anticipated.

He was about half way and it has been a few hours.

Hinata put her head down on the table tieredly.

She was just staring at Naruto's focused face.

She didn't mean to fall asleep, but she did.

A few hours later, Naruto had talked to Hinata.

"Hinata! I don't get it what's the absolute value of zero?"

Hinata didn't answer, she was asleep.

"Hinata? Aww you're asleep"

She shivered a little.

Naruto noticed.

He took off his orange jacket and put it on her.

There, now she won't be cold.

In her sleep, Hinata pulled the jacket closer to her.

Naruto smiled.

"I guess it's zero then"

Once he finished, Naruto woke Hinata up to check.

"Hinata" he whispered as he poked her shoulder.

"Hinata wake up I'm finished"

Hinata slowly opened her eyes.

Naruto's face was so close to her, his blue eyes touching her white ones.

She sat up rubbing her eyes.

Something slipped off her back.

"Did I fall asleep? Gomen"

It was Naruto's jacket.

"Heh. Well you were cold when you were sleeping so I just gave you my jacket"

Her face turned red.

 _He gave me his jacket?_

"Any ways. Can you check my work?"

Hinata nodded slightly and looked at the papers.

Naruto had drawn a number line for each problem and a cute mini car on top.

Hinata's jaw dropped.

Oh no, I got them all wrong. Naruto thought.

"Naruto-Kun you're so dumb" she giggled jokingly.

 _Why is she laughing?_

He had a sad look on his face.

 _She is laughing at me._

"I'm joking! You got everything right!" Hinata cheered.

Naruto's eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Yep" she grinned.

Naruto hugged Hinata tight.

"Arigatō! Hinata you really are awesome."

 _Naruto-Kun is hugging me…_

 _Hinata is such a good friend!_

"Hinata Do you wanna go to Ichiraku's?"

 _Is he asking me on a date?_

"L-like a-a date?" Hinata ventured.

"Sure!" Naruto grinned.

 _Can this day get any better?_

They walked to Ichiraku's.

"Hey pops! Two miso ramen!"

"Sure thing for my favorite customer!"

Naruto sat down and sighed.

"I haven't had Ichiraku's since the war-dattebayo" he told Hinata.

She nodded nervously.

"OH MY GOD! IS IT WHO I THINK IT IS?!"

Hinata turned around looking at who said that.

A hot girl with long blue pigtails was squealing at the sight of Naruto.

"Hi… Naruto-Senpai….!" She cooes.

"Uhhh...hi" Naruto was obviously creeped out.

"Mind if I sit here?"

"No…?"

The girl orders a bowl of ramen.

Hinata stays quiet for a while.

Naruto hasn't touched his ramen.

Hinata noticed.

"What's wrong Naruto-Kun? Why aren't you eating?" Hinata asked, proud she didn't stutter.

Naruto's face turned red in embarrassment.

"Well you see… I kinda can't…eat with this hand" he grabbed the chopsticks with his left hand unable to hold them right.

"Well why didn't you say something before?" The pretty girl said picking up chopsticks and grabbing his ramen.

"I'll feed you senpai….!"

Naruto looked at the girl with a horrified expression. Then he turned to Hinata, his eyes screaming 'HELP MEEE!'

Hinata did the only rational thing she could think of. Grab chopsticks, pick up his ramen, and put it in his mouth.

The blue haired girl stared at Hinata in disbelief. Naruto couldn't say anything with his mouth stuffed with ramen. But he looked at Hinata gratefully.

Naruto had met this girl before. She stuck to him like glue. He was starting to get why Sasuke was annoyed by his fan girls in the academy. But Naruto was too nice to call them an annoyance to their face.

"I-I was gonna do that" Hinata's tone was slightly irritated, but Naruto didn't seem to notice. It was definitely better and less embarrassing for Hinata to feed him.

The girl shot Hinata a deadly glare. Hinata just tilted her head like 'what's your problem?'

Naruto enjoyed Hinata feeding him. He didn't seem to notice the nonverbal beef going on between the two girls. The blue haired girl stood up angrily and left the restaurant.

Naruto shrugged.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next day, Hinata and Naruto met at the same classroom at the same time.

For the first time Naruto enjoyed studying.

' _Maybe if it's with Hinata, it's fun'_

Hinata took time explaining a new concept in math.

She was surprised with how fast Naruto caught on.

She gave him worksheets and he started working.

She was staring at his face most of the time, Hinata tried to look away sometimes not to seem creepy. But Naruto didn't seem to notice. Hinata's elbow was on the desk, and her hand holding her head. At this point, the Hyuga's eyes were glued to the jinjuriki. She loved every part of him.

Smiling sweetly to herself, Hinata didn't notice Naruto was looking at her back until he spoke.

"Hinata…?"

Flustered, Hinata answered "Ya?"

She could practically feel and hear her heart in her chest trying to escape.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

 _This is it for me… he is gonna think I'm creepy._

"I…I was just looking… like that way cuz"

Her heart skipped a beat.

"I'm sorry for… being creepy"

Her face was a dark color of red.

To her surprise, Naruto smiled and laughed a little.

"You're a weird one Hinata… but You know, I kinda like when your watching me!"

That definitely wasn't expected on Hinata's side.

He looked back at his papers, and Hinata turned away blushing. She had missed the light shade of red on Naruto's ears.

 _What does that mean? I kinda like when your watching me._

 **Naruto POV**

Naruto was wondering if Hinata liked him.

' _Sasuke's fangirls used to stare at him all day. They would giggle and turn red whenever he looks at them. I just gotta accept the fact that no girl is ever gonna like me. I got fangirls, but I think they just like me cuz I won the war. Nobody liked me before that. I'll just live alone…_

 _I gotta stop these negative thoughts!_

 _Maybe Hinata is fangirling over me just like the rest of them. I wouldn't mind that._

 _But if nobody liked me before the war, then nobody likes me for myself. Right? Maybe I'll find someone who was cheering me on the whole time. Since day one. When everyone else thought I was a loser…'_

Before her new it, Naruto was done with his work. "Done! Can you check it now?"

"Sure" Hinata could never get tired of being with Naruto. Every time she looks at him she feels this feeling that if she doesn't look away she'll pass out. Maybe I will pass out. Quickly, Hinata turned her head. Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong? Hinata…"

 _I'm so stupid_. Hinata's face turned red.

"Are you ok Hinata? Are you sick?" Concern in his eyes. She forgot how to breathe. Why was she acting like this all of a sudden? She looked back at him, her face now blue. Her heart was beating a hundred beats per second. Her cheeks were puffed out. _She is kinda cute when she does that…_

"Hinata what are you doing? You probably shouldn't be holding your breath for that long." Naruto lifted his finger and poked her cheek. Hinata gasped for breath. _How embarrassing…_

Naruto laughed softly. "Heh. That's so cute hinata…"

 _Cute?!_

"I'll check your work Naruto-Kun" she muttered shyly.

"Yatta!"

Hinata read through all of the questions.

She put a finger to her lip "You got two wrong"

Naruto pouted, which was cute.

"Don't worry Naruto-Kun! You did really well. I...i mean PEMDAS is a hard thing to learn. So try this: please excuse my dear aunt Sally."

"What does that have to do with PEMDAS?"

Hinata giggled. "It's a trick to remember it"

"Ohhhh. That makes sense-Dattebayo"

"And always remember to go left to right."

"Ok"

"Ne, Hinata."

"Hmm?"

"You're a pretty fun person to be around"

"Really?"

"Ya…"

Silence.

"Ano, Naruto-Kun?"

"Huh?"

"You're a fun person to teach!"

He looked up at her eyes.

"You think that? I-I thought that I was a pain, and everyone was trying to avoid teaching me"

"I just really want you to be Hokage. You're not stupid. Someone stupid can't be this village's Hokage."

Naruto grinned.

"You're the best, Hinata!" Hinata loves it when he says that.

2b continued...

 **A/N: This is kinda a weird chapter. I donno, but I think it's kinda cute.**

 **R &R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **AN: I don't wanna make this too cheesy so ya. Also today is my bday so yay! R &R!**

It had been weeks since Hinata had started teaching Naruto. They were done with the required studying, when Kakashi sensei decided to check in on them. The Hokage walked inside the small classroom, wondering how Naruto's studies were. _I really hope Hinata is doing a good job teaching Naruto_. The masked nin thought. Kakashi was expecting to see red-faced Hinata, explaining something to Naruto, who would be grinning. But remember, Naruto was the most unpredictable ninja in Konoha.

Even Kakashi's hunches could predict what Naruto would do next. Instead, what Kakashi saw was Hinata's face red, (which was expected) passed out on the desk, and Naruto also red-faced(which you don't see often)panicked, looking worriedly at Hinata. Kakashi wanted to leave but Naruto spotted him before he could run. _Does this happen a lot with those two?_

"Listen Naruto I really don't care what happened here-"

"Sensei…" Naruto said quietly. Kakashi had never heard Naruto speak quietly. He was definitely creeped out.

"I-I think I killed her…"

The last thing the Hokage wanted to do was get caught up in Naruto's mess. But this was getting interesting….

"What did you do now Naruto?"

Naruto swallowed nervously.

"Well she told me I was finally done with everything I needed to learn and…"

Kakashi kept his face straight, though it was hard not to laugh at Naruto's condition.

"I guess I got excited and I kinda just kissed her..."

The Hokage was just relieved that Naruto was finished with studying.

"B-but don't worry it was just on the cheek." He covered his face with his hands. "I bet she hates me now!" He said a lot louder.

 _Naruto has a better love life that I ever thought her would when I first met him._ Thought Kakashi.

"I mean she passed out! She must think I have like cooties or something! She hasn't woken up for like ten minutes!"

Naruto's Sensei had left the classroom, leaving Naruto rambling on. "Hey! Kakashi Sensei! Oi…"

"I'm sorry Hinata. I hope we can at least stay friends." Naruto mumbled as he carried passed out Hinata in his arms to Konoha hospital.

Hinata woke up smiling softly. Hehe Naruto-Kun kissed my cheek...heh. She was in a bubbly mood. Looking around, she noticed that she was in a hospital bed.

What happened? Oh my god… I fainted when Naruto-Kun kissed my cheek…

She looked around the room only to find Naruto sitting next to her bed. The dreamy smile she woke up with faded as her eyes hit Naruto. "Hi Hinata! It's nice to see that your up and smiling!"

She stopped smiling when she looked at me. Hinata must really hate me.

"N-Naruto-Kun…." was all that came out of her mouth. "Sorry for shocking you Hinata."

Shocking me…?

The nurse had told Naruto, 'she was put in a state of shock. Don't jump scare her anymore m'kay?'

I didn't jump scare her…

Hinata sat up and rubbed her eyes groggily. _I guess I have to confess now…_

 _It'll get too late because of his fangirls._ "It's fine Naruto-Kun. I guess I just got a little frightened. I'm fine now!"

 _"How embarrassing…."_ Hinata thought.

Or so she thought.

Realizing that she had said that out loud, Hinata pulled the sheets over her head and groaned.

 _This day really can't get any worse._

"Heh. I should be the one who is embarrassed" Naruto muttered. The nurse suddenly came through the door. "Oh goody your awake sweetheart. Just take it easy for the rest of the day m'kay pumpkin?" She chirped.

Hinata awkwardly nodded and got out of the bed. "I'll walk you home" Naruto offered. "Ok…"

It was getting dark outside.

The whole way they were walking silently Hinata was wondering if she should confess to him. He did kiss me on the cheek. It's now or never really. He has so many fangirls. If I don't do it now I'll be wondering for the rest of my life what would happen if I did. Hinata looked at Naruto next to her and opened her mouth but nothing came out. So she kept walking. We are almost to my house… I should tell him now.

"N-Naruto-Kun!" That's when Hinata realized that she didn't know what to say.

"Ya"

"I..i need to tell you something…."

Over the weeks spent teaching Naruto, Hinata's stuttering and blushing has gone away. All of a sudden it came back.

"Hinata you don't look so good. Do you wanna go back to…"

"No!" Hinata answered loudly. "No, I'm good really…" she repeats softer this time.

They stop walking.

"Naruto-Kun" her eyes were squeezed shut and her head down. _I gotta say it now or never!_

"I love you!" She dared to look at his face. There was a pause.

Naruto was smiling. "Hinata! I already knew that!"

"You...What?"

"Ya! You already told me! Remember? That time with Pein!"

"Right…"

Naruto imitated the stance Hinata did when she fought pein. "You were all like 'because, I love you Naruto-Kun'"

Hinata stepped back a little in surprise.

Naruto laughed.

"S-so does that mean y-you…" she paused and swallowed. "Love me back?"

Hinata practically whispered.

A chill ran up her spine. Naruto grinned, "of course I do!" He said pulling her into a huge hug. _Is this for real?_

"You're the best _friend_ anyone can ask for!"

 _Of course not._

She couldn't bring herself to tell him.

They broke away from each other and Hinata fake smiled. It was more of a sad smile. _No Naruto-Kun. I love you romantically._ Is what she wanted to say.

"Right. Thanks" is what she said.

 _I'm so hopelessly in love with you…_

They continued to walk.

 _Head over heels…._

"Hinata here is your house" Naruto stated the obvious.

 _It's not gonna happen…._

"Thank you Naruto-Kun. Have a good day! Bye!" Hinata called cheerfully.

She turned around smiling, her hair following her behind her as she turned the corner.

 _It's too late now._

Naruto felt all bubbly inside whenever Hinata smiles. But the last smile she gave him was fake, and it was obvious. Even to Naruto. He thought he saw a tear.

 _No, it was just sweat…. it is summer after all…but just to make sure._

As Hinata turned the corner she let all her tears fall.

 _It's not like anyone is gonna see me…._

She felt a strong hand grabbing her arm.

"Hinata!"

 _I can't turn around! I can't stop the tears._

So she stood still, facing away from him as he holds her hand. "Ya?" She said her voice shaking. Her shoulders were too.

Hinata put a hand to her mouth.

"Hinata… are you crying?"

He let go of her hand and put it on her shoulder to turn her around. Their eyes met.

2b continued.

 **hehe. Mwahahahahahah! Cliffhangers r the best! Yassss. Me so evil.** **Plz review. Give me ideas for the next chapter cuz I'm kinda stuck, shh don't tell anyone. Also don't say anything mean k? Me have feels. Arigatō for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **A/N: sorry for taking a long time to update. gomennasai minna...**

Hinata! What's wrong? You can tell me we are friends!" Naruto pushed.

Hinata's tears hurt Naruto, and she couldn't stop them. "Th-that's the problem!"

"What? That we're friends?!"

Hinata wiped her tears on her sleeve and sniffed.

"Ya. You see I….you...like...I love you..romantically" Hinata couldn't even look at his face. Naruto opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"See I-I shouldn't have t-told you. You just think I'm weird now. A-and we can't be friends anymore and-"

More tears streamed down her face.

"I'm sorry Naruto-Kun"

 _Why is she apologizing?_

"Hinata…Don't apologize and don't cry….please" Naruto's face was sad.

"Ok" she wiped her tears "I'm sorry"

 _She loves me… she loves me!_

His face all of a sudden brightened and he grinned mischievously.

"Heh. So... that make you one of my _fangirls..._ ne?"

Hinata was flustered. _What? Fangirl? Me? I_ do _love him…_

"I _guess…_ but I'm not like crazy for you or something" she said embarrassed.

Naruto pointed a finger accusingly at Hinata. "Ya, you are crazy about me. So crazy that you fought Pein to save me!"

A light shade of red brushed Hinata's cheeks. "Ya...I mean. Like" she sputtered.

"Ha! See! You are a fangirl!"

' _Maybe I'll find someone who was cheering me on the whole time. Since day one. When everyone else thought I was a loser…'_ Naruto remembered his previous thoughts. His face is now serious.

"So…"

"So…" she answered.

"So you liked me since when exactly?"

 _Oh god._ This was the question Hinata had been dreading. If she said 'since the academy' and he didn't like her back then, he would think she was a creep, a stalker.

Hinata tried to put herself in Naruto's place: a man just confessed to her. She didn't like him back. The man told her that he had loved her for years and was stalking her since they were kids….

 _I can't even imagine. I would be so creeped out!_

"Since….since.." _kuso! I can't say it.._ "since like… the academy?" She said it as if it was a question.

There were so many answers her could give her.

 _That's creepy_

 _So weird!_

 _Are you like obsessed with me or something?_

 _You are my craziest fangirl yet!_

"N-Nani?!" Naruto yelled loud enough to wake the dead.

Totally expected.

"Please Don't think I'm weird, O-or creepy, I-i just was to shy t-to tell you back then, And now since you have like a huge fandom I thought it was now or never really, and since y-you kissed me on the cheek I thought I might have a chance but clearly I didn't. Gomennasai" Hinata rambled.

"Hinata… you _might_ have a chance"

"Might?"

"Ya"

"W-what's that mean?"

"I _might_ like you back"

Hinata's heart raced. Naruto's expression was unreadable.

"I still don't think I know what love means yet" Naruto admitted.

"Of course you know what love is!"

"Then why is it that I don't know if I love you?"

"I don't know"

"H-How did you know you loved me like that?"

"Well at first, I thought I just admired you. But then I realized I-i loved you like _that._ Because you were strong and you never gave up. And all the girls thought I was weird for not liking Sasuke-Kun. I never I was good enough for you…"

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. _I never was good enough for you._

Hinata was so awesome, amazing, cool, strong, and beautiful. Naruto couldn't have imagined someone like her even _considering_ him. But did he love her back? "Hinata….I really-I don't….how could you think that you're not good enough for me?! I couldn't have ever imagined that someone as _perfect_ as you could ever even _look_ at me that way, let alone _love_ me"

Hinata blushed uncontrollably. This moment was so perfect, she was afraid to jinx it in some way.

"Naruto-Kun…"

"But I thought I l-loved Sakura-Chan, but clearly I don't. A-and I think I love y-you but I don't w-wanna hurt you"

Hinata never heard Naruto stutter so much in her life.

"I'll give it a try ok?"

"R-really?"

"Ya. Cuz you really make me happy Hinata. And I dunno if I love you like that or not. I'm really sorry"

Hinata's heart beat faster than her heart on a deadly mission.

"Thank you Naruto-Kun. Thank you so much. I won't let you regret it!"

"Hinata…"

Her face lit up, he loved seeing her smile.

Their conversation was interrupted with distant footsteps. Kō Hyūga turned the corner. "Hinata-Sama! I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"K-kō-San!"

"Why are you here?" Kō asked eyeing Naruto accusingly.

"I was just dropping her off at her house after-"

"A mission!" Hinata cut off.

"Ya"

It wasn't _technically_ a lie. She _was_ coming back from tutoring him. And it _was_ a mission from the _Hokage._ She just couldn't tell Kō. Hinata hesitantly stood on her toes and whispered something in Naruto's ear that made him blush. As she walked around the corner with Kō, Naruto couldn't help but think, _I can't believe someone like that loves me._

Naruto slowly walked home thinking about what Hinata whispered to him.

 _Tomorrow, at Ichiraku's. Three o'clock._

He let out a toothy grin as he walked into his apartment. That night they both fell asleep thinking about each other.

The next day, Naruto arrived at Ichiraku's thirty minutes ahead of time. He sat at the table and waited nervously. "Aren't you gonna order anything Naruto?" Ayame asked. "Uhh. Ya, I'm just waiting for a- someone…"

"Ohhhh. Are they late?"

"N-no I'm just a little early"

"Mmhmm… don't be nervous. That's the worst way to ruin your first date"

"How did you know?"

"Hmph. I have my ways. Heh little Naruto is all grown up, going on dates"

"I'm not little…" Naruto grumbled.

"So…tell me why you're nervous," Ayame asked innocently.

"I'm not!" He protested. "Ok. Maybe I am a little"

"Why?"

"Well she is like _really_ pretty and nice and strong and she said she liked me since the academy and-"

"Oh! You are _finally_ going on a date with Hinata!"

"Y-you can read my mind!" Naruto pointed accusingly at Ayame across the counter.

"Heh. No silly! She is the only girl who liked you since the academy!"

"Oh…the problem is that I don't know if I like her back"

"Aww. She is an angel. _Really._ You are so lucky to have someone like her care about you Naruto"

Naruto nodded slowly.

Ayame dashed back into the kitchen where Naruto couldn't see her and grabbed her phone. She quickly called Sakura.

"CODE ORANGE AND PURPLE! I REPEAT ORANGE AND PURPLE!" Ayame yelled when Sakura picked up.

"Are you sure?!" Sakura asked incredulously.

"Yes," Ayame hissed. "Come quickly with Ino-Pig!"

"Wait! They would be sure to notice me and Ino-pig eavesdropping." Sakura noted. "Can't you ninjas transform into civilians?"

"Good idea. Ayame-Chan!"

"The code word is… forehead-Pig. Ok?"

"Fine…" Sakura said and hung up.

About ten minutes later three 'civilians' walked up to Ichiraku ramen.

"Forehead-Pig" one of them whispered to Ayame. "What?! Why are there three of you?!" Ayame whisper-screamed.

"Ino-pig is out on a mission so I brought Kiba and Shino" Sakura explained.

The two other 'civilians' nodded.

"We Just had to come," Kiba said.

"M'kay. You can order anything you want" Ayame said.

Thankfully, Naruto didn't seem to take notice of Kiba, Shino, and Sakura.

Waiting seemed like forever, for the 'civilians' and Naruto, but Hinata finally walked into the small ramen shop.

"O-oh hi n-Naruto-Kun…y-you were early" Hinata greeted, sitting next to him.

"A little too early," Shino stated.

"Oh...My...God. They are soooo cute together!" Sakura cheered. Kiba rolled his eyes. "Listen we just came here because we support Hinata. Can you please stop-"

"Shut up Kiba! I need to listen." Shino hissed.

"What do you wanna order Hinata?"

"I'll order what you order Naruto-Kun"

"Yosh! Two miso pork ramen Ayame-nee-chan!"

"No prob!" Answered Ayame.

Naruto turned back to Hinata. "Say, Hinata, how about we try to get to know each other better?"

"That sounds like a good idea!" Hinata exclaims excitedly.

"Nice move Naruto" Kiba hissed "If Akamaru was here, he would be proud"

"Akamaru isn't here. Why? Because Kiba didn't want him to give away that he is Kiba and ruin Hinata's date" Shino stated.

"Precisely"

"You guys are weird" Sakura grumbles.

"So" Naruto continues, "What is your favorite food?"

"Cinnamon rolls" Hinata answered without hesitation.

"Cool! Mine is ramen!"

Hinata giggled "I knew that Naruto-Kun"

"What's your favorite color?" He asked.

"Purple"

"Mine is orange! Any shade is fine really!"

"What are your hobbies?" Hinata asked bravely.

"Hehe. Hinata… you promise not to laugh? Or tell anyone?"

Hinata thought she knew. She thought he would say he liked playing pranks.

"I enjoy gardening" he mutters, clearly embarrassed.

Hinata giggled happily. She just couldn't stop giggling and smiling when she was around Naruto.

"I knew you would laugh at me," Naruto said in defeat.

"No, no!" She laughs "it's just that we have something in common. I like pressing flowers!"

"What? How is squishing flowers fun?"

Hinata was somewhat offended, but then she realized that he probably didn't know what pressing flowers meant.

"Pressing flowers is when you get a fresh flower and press it with a book or a piece of wood onto a paper. It looks really beautiful after you remove it."

"Wow. That sounds pretty fun and cool"

"Right?!"

"Aww. I ship it so bad! What should the ship name be?!" Sakura asked.

"Shut up Sakura," Kiba said irritated.

"Should it be hinato? Naruta? Hinanaru? Nanata? Hiruto? Naruhina?" She continued ignoring Kiba.

"Naruhina sounds about right" Shino confirmed. A disappointed sigh escaped Kiba's mouth.

Ayame presented two big bowls of ramen in front of Naruto and Hinata.

"Mmm. This looks good…" Hinata said with a pleased expression.

Naruto licked his lips in agreement.

"Ne, Hinata do you wanna do a ramen eating competition? You don't have to if yo-"

"Sure! Who can eat the most bowls!"

Naruto was sure he could beat her. He ate ramen like he breathes air.

She holds her chopsticks, "ready?!"

That's when he realized that he couldn't hold his chopsticks. _How embarrassing._

"Wait a second!"

"What is it Naruto-Kun?" Hinata asked nervously. "I-i can't hold my chopsticks" he grumbled in disappointment. Naruto really wanted to show her how fast he could eat ramen. Ayame didn't want there date to be ruined because of that. She handed him training chopsticks. "Here this should be easier to use"

Naruto picked them up. They had a panda holding them together.

"Awww that's cute" Hinata giggled uncontrollably. In normal circumstances, Naruto would just be annoyed, but it was so cute when she laughed. He almost melted whenever he saw her smile. _Is that love?_ Fortunately, the chopsticks were easier to use. "Ready? Set? CHOW!"

Naruto was completely focused on getting the most ramen he could in his mouth. He didn't even look at Hinata until he finished his second bowl. _Oh...my...god…._

Hinata was finished with her fourth bowl going to her next. She ate like a princess in Naruto's eyes. _So fast…I need to beat her!_ Naruto gulps down his next bowl, and the one after that, and so on. It was on his twelfth bowl when Naruto started to feel sick. He looked at Hinata and she was on her twenty-fifth bowl. _TWENTY-FIVE?!_

Naruto set his head on the counter in defeat.

Sakura's jaw was on the floor. Kiba snickered. "That's Hinata for you," said Shino. "Ne, Hinata I think that's enough you won already," Naruto said worriedly.

Hinata finished her last bowl and gave a pleased sigh. "That was fun," she said softly.

"Ya, I think I ate too much" Naruto groaned clutching his stomach.

"No offense Hinata, but how are you not fat? I thought you would at least as big as choji after eating all of that"

' **Chaaaanarooo! You don't say something like that to a girl NARUTOOOO!** ' Inner Sakura thought angrily.

Hinata giggled softly. "I think it's cuz I train a lot Naruto-Kun"

"Oh"

 _She is so hot when she eats ramen. I should tell her but I'll seem creepy and weird._

"I think I need to walk this off. Do you wanna come with me?" Naruto offered.

"Sure"

 **don't forget to leave a review!  
:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the last chapter! sorry, it's short. I wasn't planning for it that much really. I literally have twelve more fanfic ideas to think about. I'm so excited! BUT there is someone who invented something called SCHOOL! and writing crappy fanfic doesn't get you money. it's just a hobby.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, so leave me to cry in my little corner.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 _I should probably ask him. What do I have to lose? I could say 'so, do you love me?'  
_ _Or 'do you like me now Naruto-Kun?' No bad idea. I'll just settle for 'do you like me'  
_ Hinata was walking alongside Naruto as he was babbling on about ramen.  
"Hey Naruto-Kun" she blurted, "do you at least _like_ me?"

Now there could be only three answers

 _No,_

 _Only as a friend,_

 _Yes._

She looked at the chance he would say yes and internally cringed. Her logic made absolutely no sense, but still. She knew what he was going to say.

Or did she?

"Oh, Well ya! Duh, tebayo" he answered.  
Why was he playing around with her feelings?! She knew he didn't do it on purpose, but still…. she flipped.  
Her face turned red. "What's That supposed to mean, Naruto-Kun?!" She didn't _yell_ she just said it loudly, for Hinata.  
"Well…you are super pretty, you're strong, you're really smart, and you eat ramen like a boss."  
Her face turned red at his last comment.  
Naruto stops walking. So does Hinata.  
"Hinata…" majestic anime wind blows making their hair move to the side. "I...i think I'm in love with you"

That in itself made Hinata's heart stop, then beat a billion beats per minute.  
As a result, she passed out.

* * *

 _Naruto-Kun said he was in love with me...hehehe. Where am I?_

Hinata looked around. She was in a hospital room.  
 _Oh, Kami….I passed out because Naruto-Kun said he was in love with me! This gotta be a_ really _good dream.  
_ As expected, Naruto was sitting next to her. "Oh, Hinata! Your up!"

"Ya…." The nurse came into the room.

"I told y'all to stop jump scaring each other! This poor, poor little girl is gonna get a heart attack if you don't stop!" She scolds Naruto and turns to Hinata "you ok pumpkin spice and everything nice?"

She started checking her blood pressure. "Um…. ya." She answered hesitantly. The nurse lowered her glasses to look Naruto in the eye. "Ya heard that? No more jump scarin' m'kay honey bunny?"  
Then she waddled out of the room.  
"That lady gives me the creeps" Naruto grumbled. Hinata giggled softly. "Hey, Hinata I guess that means we are dating right? Wow, I never had a girlfriend before…"  
"Ya, I never would have thought that you would actually be dating _me,"_ Hinata said dreamily.  
Naruto paused, "anosa, anosa, Hinata do you think we are meant for each other?" He asked bluntly.  
"Well, I mean if you think so and I think so, then I guess maybe we could…" her voice trailed off with her mind.  
There was an awkward silence. "Do you think I should get new mission gear?" Naruto questioned. _Wow, that was random._ "I mean I'm kinda growing out of this orange jumpsuit."  
Hinata agreed. "Ya and I can go shopping for new mission gear too!" She piped cheerfully. "We should go right now!"  
They were in the streets of Konoha slowly walking and talking. "You know, now that I think about it more I must have looked like a carrot with a construction hat to like Kabuto without his glasses, Dattebayo"

Hinata giggled uncontrollably, "Naruto-Kun you are so funny"

 _Finally, someone who loves me for who I am.  
_ They walked into the shinobi store.  
"What are you two looking for?" The woman behind the counter kindly asks. "Uh. Well, we were kinda thinking about getting new mission gear" Naruto says. "Ah, yes. And what color?"

"Orange!"

She fumbled around with the clothing, looking for something orange.

"I am sorry but we don't have anything orange at the moment"

Naruto's heart sank. He couldn't imagine wearing something that wasn't orange. "How about something black?" Hinata suggests. _Omg… he would look so hot in black._

"That's a good idea!"

The lady pulled out the clothes Naruto wore in the last movie.

"How about you try this on?"

"Yosh!"

Naruto tried it on and showed Hinata.

"You look really good" she tried to contain her excitement. "You should totally get it!"

"Now it's your turn Hinata!"

"Mmm… how about this one?" she pulled out a bulky purple jacket from the kunoichi section.

 _Nani?! She can't wear that! Find an excuse quick that won't hurt her feelings…_

Luckily, the lady said "I don't recommend that one, it will limit your movements….How about this one, it's purple" she pulled out the thing she wore in the last without the long socks. Hinata put it on and showed Naruto.

Blood trickled out of Naruto's nose. He tried desperately to hide it. "W-what's wrong Naruto-Kun?" she asked innocently. A customer came through the door, the bell jingled, and the lady walked over to them.

"Etto Hinata….y-you should probably wear longer socks…"

Her face turned so red, it looked like purple. "Oh...okay"

They left the shinobi store wearing their new mission gear. "Hinata you look really beautiful in that." Hinata smiled, about to thank him. "I mean you looked good in your other clothes too, tebayo"

She giggled " I know what you mean thank you Naruto-Kun"

Naruto felt relieved, the last thing he wanted to do was ruin a relationship he just started.

He just couldn't wrap his head around the fact that someone loves him like that. That's when he made the decision that he will love Hinata with all of his heart for the rest of his life….

 **The End!**

 **Tell me what you think! yay**


End file.
